


milk buddies

by pastadraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hinata is a social icon, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastadraws/pseuds/pastadraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama returned to watching the other boy and studied his features. The redheaded boy had taken a seat at the table in front of Kageyama, distracted by what seemed like a game on his phone. This guy… his face was unbelievably familiar, but Kageyama just couldn’t put his finger on it. He looked just like…</p>
<p>KageHina Twitter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk buddies

'strawberry lemonade is honestly so refreshing!' Posted 2 minutes ago. 

Kageyama stared at the lone sentence on the screen of his cell phone. It was a simple remark, and yet it had Kageyama giddy and an unstoppable small smile forming on his face. Fuck. 

His smile dropped, he let out a sigh and locked his phone, tossing it away from him. He was doing it again. This "observing" thing. He'd been following this guy on social media for almost a year now, yet he had made no attempt to talk to him or even at least to throw him a "have a good day" or any other sort of greeting. As Kageyama had learned from his profile, they were both the same age and both lived in Japan, but that was all he knew about him and if he was honest, he craved to know more. 

It wasn't that he was stalking him, Kageyama had just taken a rather...strong interest in him. Hinata Shouyou was his name given from his Twitter profile. Apparently he even had a YouTube channel by the same name that had gained quite some popularity. He was a gamer who every so often did video game collabs with his friend whom he thinks was named Kenma, and who Kageyama was ever so envious of for reasons he would never admit. Kageyama was subscribed to Hinata's channel and was even an avid follower on Instagram. Heck, he even got a snapchat for this guy. He didn't even use it at all, but only to see what Hinata had posted on his story. He didn't know why he was so fond of this person, a guy for that matter, but for some reason, it didn't seem to bother him.

Kageyama rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, squeezing it for comfort. What he wouldn't give to meet him. His life wasn't the most interesting and he could really use a change of pace. It'd be like a dream come true to see that joyful face, to be graced with that beautiful white smile stretching from cheek to cheek and to hear that adorable laugh that Kageyama just couldn't seem to ever get out of his head. A smile snuck its way onto Kageyama's face as he chuckled at the thought of such an event. As if that could ever happen. 

His phone buzzed next to him, interrupting his hopeful daydream. He groaned as he dragged an arm over to grab it and read the incoming message. It was from his mother. 

'Could you go out and buy some milk? I'm going to be home late tonight, and I need you to bake the cake for your grandmother. Thanks!' 

He quickly typed out a response and locked his phone again, sitting up and lazily dangling his legs over the side of his bed. He and his mother were supposed to bake a cake for his sickly grandmother's birthday the following day, but if his mother wasn't going to be home from work anytime soon, he was going to have to bake it himself. Great. 

He glanced out his window at the darkening sky. It was autumn, and the temperature was beginning to steadily drop, especially as the day turned into the night. In the deep ocean of midnight blue Kageyama could see a single star standing out as it shined brightly, catching his attention. 

If you wish upon a star, your wildest dreams will be fulfilled. Yeah right.

Kageyama knew better than to believe such bull. He had been wishing on stars for as long as he could remember and as far as he could tell, it was a waste of precious time. Time that he would never so much as wish to waste. 

Although this was his firm belief, something in him told him that he should try again. Just this once. 

He thought about it for a second. Maybe just this one time wouldn't hurt, but he vowed that it would be the last time before he would let go of this idiotic fantasy. He squeezed his eyes shut and silently made his wish, like a naive child wishing upon a star, then reopened them. He stared hard at the lone star and then turned away, already disregarding the event that just passed.

He stood and grabbed his navy blue hoodie, pulling it over his head, evidently making a mess of his hair as he did so. He smoothed his brunette locks, in an attempt to make himself look like he hadn't just been rolling around in bed all evening. After he felt presentable, he headed to the front door and pulled his shoes on and began his walk to the closest corner store. 

~~~~~

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Kageyama searched the streets for a close store where he could quickly buy the necessary dairy product. He walked, passed a few buildings and stopped in front of a cafe with a puzzled look. Where was the nearest corner store even at? Come to think of it, he had passed through this way so many times before, but he could barely remember there even being a corner store anywhere near his house, never mind a cafe. He raised a brow at the small building in front of him and began weighing his options. He could go in for a moment for a hot cocoa considering it was getting fairly cold outside, but he had a task to accomplish and he couldn't spend too much time outside when he already had something important he needed to do. However, it felt like some strong force was telling him to go inside. That he would later regret it if he didn't. After a moment of hesitation, Kageyama stepped inside. Bells hanging from the top of the door chimed as the door opened and shut behind him with a low creak. 

"Evening!" the barista waved as Kageyama entered. He nodded as he took a seat and took his phone out, checking the time. It was only 7:30pm. He still had some time before he had to be home to bake the cake. He opened the Twitter app and refreshed his feed. 

'hot cocoa sounds great rn' Posted 10 minutes ago. Kageyama smiled a little at the post. What a coincidence. 

A waitress swiftly made her way to Kageyama's table and greeted him with a cheerful smile. "Hello, can I get you anything?"

Kageyama put his phone down and answered, "A hot co-"

Now normally the sound of a person entering a cafe wouldn't cause Kageyama to stop talking mid-order and gape at the new face, but this was an exception. The sound of clanging bells interrupted his order as he glanced towards the front door of the cafe to be greeted with the happiest brown eyes and brightest orange hair he had ever seen. 

"Good evening!" The barista and waitress routinely greeted from their positions. 

"Good evening!" The redhead beamed, a large smile stretching across his face. 

Kageyama couldn't help staring as the boy made his order at the front counter. Who was he? He looked awfully familiar. Too familiar for Kageyama's liking. 

"Sir?" A voice asked, interrupting his train of thought.

Kageyama blinked, suddenly remembering his surroundings. "U-Uh… a hot cocoa to go, please." He stammered and handing her a couple of bills, feeling flustered after being caught staring down a stranger. 

The waiter smiled and nodded, gladly taking the order and money to the counter. 

Kageyama returned to watching the other boy and studied his features. The redheaded boy had taken a seat at the table in front of Kageyama, distracted by what seemed like a game on his phone. This guy… his face was unbelievably familiar, but Kageyama just couldn't put his finger on it. He looked just like… 

A small gasp escaped Kageyama's mouth at the sudden realization. Him. He looked just like him. His hair, his eyes, and his everything matched up, but it just couldn't be the same person…could it? 

"Hinata Shouyou?" the barista called back from the counter, catching the attention of both teenagers. "Ah coming!" the proclaimed Hinata called from his seat, moving to pick up his order from the counter. 

Holy fuck. It was him. Kageyama could feel his cheeks heat up. That was the guy. The guy he had been following on social media all this time. He didn't think he'd actually meet him. It's purely coincidence, right? It has to be. Unless…Kageyama's eyes widened. The star. His wish. There was no way that his childish wish on that stupid star granted his wish. No fucking way. Yet Kageyama still found himself praising the high heavens for making the scenario that he admittedly had been dreaming of for nearly a year to become a reality. 

However, the only problem now was if Kageyama was actually going to engage with him. He was an avid follower of his, and it would surely be any fan's dream to meet their favorite social icon, but Kageyama just couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, he himself wasn't anything special. What would someone like Hinata want with him? It was wishful thinking. 

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by his waitress bringing his hot cocoa in a to-go cup. "Here you are, sir."

"Thank you." He smiled, taking a sip from the hot beverage, but retracting back almost immediately as a burning sensation tingled on his tongue from his hot drink. The waitress giggled at his reaction and handed him a napkin, "Please be careful, sir. It's extremely hot." then left back to the counter.

Kageyama rubbed his lip, trying to soothe his burn as he continued to stare at the back of Hinata's head. He hopes that he hadn't seen that. 

After letting it cool off, he took a sip of his cocoa and sat in silence as the sound of clanging dishes and low music were the only noises clouding the building. 

Kageyama studied the others features as Hinata slurped down his refreshment and hummed a familiar tune. His hair was a lot messier in person, but it seemed naturally like that. Kageyama could only imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through such vibrant hair. It probably felt like running a hand through a fluffy cloud, a sweet aroma escaping the locks as his hand glided through it; at least that's how Kageyama imagined it. 

Minutes later and here they were in the same situation: Hinata devouring his cocoa while messing around on his phone and Kageyama helplessly staring at the former. 

Kageyama checked his phone for the time. It was already going to be 8:00pm and the stores would be closing soon. He really needed to go, but at the same time, he wanted to stay and watch the boy in front of him drink his cocoa for hours on end. 

He tapped his foot anxiously as the conflicting issues circled his mind. Maybe he should at least say a simple "hello," to him, but at the same time, he was too nervous. He couldn't just randomly go up and start talking to him-

"Have a good night!" Hinata announced, disappearing through the front door. Shit. Kageyama immediately grabbed his empty cup and threw it out, quickly following after the redhead. 

"O-Oi!"

"Hmm?" Hinata turned from his bicycle, gripping the handlebars and looking over in the direction of the voice calling him. "Yeah?"

Kageyama could feel his cheeks heat up as he finally came face to face with the guy he had been subconsciously pining over. He remained silent for a moment, causing some uneasiness between the two as Kageyama stared him down with a face that Hinata would assume was an angry one.

Hinata took a cautious step back with his bike, unsure of what to make of the stranger in front of him. Who was this guy? Was he going to jump him!? His face was kind of scary... "Umm…"

Kageyama suddenly became aware of Hinata's nerves and finally broke the uncomfortable silence he hadn't realized had been forming. "I'm sorry, but you're Hinata Shouyou...r-right?"

Hinata remained cautious as he answered. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Kageyama took a breath before answering, bowing as he did. "My name is Kageyama Tobio. I apologize for frightening you, but I just wanted to tell you that I am a fan of yours."

Hinata's face lit up at the word "fan" and grinned. "Oh! Thank you for all of your support!" He exclaimed, bowing back in thanks. He straightened back up with a continuous smile. "So how long have you been a fan?"

Kageyama froze. I've been a fan for a year already, almost since you first started and in fact, I have been following everything you've been doing up until this point...but I'm not a stalker, I swear. Just...an interested fan. That's all there was to it. Or was that really the case? Kageyama swallowed before answering, "Not very long, but long enough to know that I enjoy the content you post." 

Hinata nodded. "I appreciate that. If you don't mind me asking, but how did you find out about me?"

"On Twitter at first, actually."

"Ah, really? I figured most people found me on YouTube first. That's interesting though."

"I do watch your YouTube as well. The games you play with your friend are great." Kageyama enthused, doing his best to keep himself composed when in reality he was internally screaming.

Hinata gave another happy grin. "Thanks! I'm sure Kenma would be happy to hear that." 

The two fell into a silence for another moment. 

"Well I'm going to go ahead and go, but thank you for introducing yourself! I'm glad I was able to meet a fan!" Hinata announced, turning back to his bike, and preparing to ride it.

"W-wait," Kageyama called out, grabbing Hinata's shoulder subconsciously. Shit, what was he doing? He didn't have anything else to say, but why did he have a sudden feeling of loneliness as Hinata was about to leave? Why did his heart start to beat uncontrollably in his chest as Hinata turned back to look at him with a look of innocence? Why did Kageyama's face feel like it was on fire as he took a greater notice of the features of Hinata's face as he got closer to Kageyama? Why did-

"Is there something wrong?"

Ah. 

Now he understood. 

"I'm sorry, it's nothing," He let go of the other's shoulder and returned it to his side. He bowed, "Please excuse me." and began his walk back home, the only thing on his mind being him flopping onto his bed and digging his face into his pillow, hiding his red face from the world as he denied the inevitable reason for his stalking and sudden nervousness of the boy he had been so fond of for so long. 

He was in love. 

Halfway through his walk home, Kageyama suddenly remembered his initial reason for even going out: he needed to buy milk. 

He silently cursed himself and turned back around, returning to his original journey to buy some milk. Eventually finding a store to buy what he needed, Kageyama paid for the item plus some other items and began walking back home, mentally preparing himself to bake a cake like his mother had requested. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling him from behind, "H-Hey!"

Kageyama turned around and felt his heart skip a beat as he realized who the source of the voice was. 

Hinata stopped his bike a few feet away and hopped off, leaning it against the ground as he approached him, a small plastic bag in his hand. "Kageyama...right?"

Kageyama swallowed hard and nodded.

Hinata smiled that he had remembered correctly and continued as he handed him the plastic bag, "You forgot this at the corner store." 

Kageyama gaped at the bag and glanced at the other bag already in his grasp. He quickly opened his and checked its contents; inside was only a pack of gum and a few cartons of milk instead of the gallon he needed. He turned back to Hinata and took the bag, embarrassed to have left such an important thing behind. "Thank you," he replied, staring at the other with a confused look wondering why Hinata even had it in the first place, "You were at the corner store?"

Hinata gave a small nod. "Yeah, I was actually picking up some milk myself. My mom suddenly texted me while I was already halfway home and asked if I could pick some up and when I was about to pay I noticed that you were just leaving, but had seemed to accidentally leave your own milk."

Kageyama mentally slapped himself for doing something so stupid, his cheeks tinting pink. "I apologize for giving you so much trouble." He bowed politely, hoping to end the conversation there before he spontaneously combusted from how red his face probably was. 

Hinata shook his head, "Don't worry about it," he paused for a moment, "but you know this kind of makes us milk buddies."

Kageyama tilted his head, "Milk buddies?"

Hinata nodded with a bright grin plastering his face. "Yep! We were both out on a mission to buy some milk! So we're milk buddies." Hinata explained, his arms moving to make expressions as he did. 

Milk buddies. He turned the name over and over again in his mind. That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. What do I say? I sound like a dumbass. 

But his mouth felt like saying something else, apparently.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Fuck. 

Hinata's excited expression fell and contorted into an expression of anger. "Hey, what's up with that attitude? That was rude," He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

At this point, Kageyama was too far into his mind thinking about the idiotic statement he just made for his mind to filter what came next, "What's someone tiny like you going to do, idiot?" 

Hinata's eyes flashed with fury. "Hey, I might be short, but I can jump pretty high! My height has nothing to do with this," he scoffed, "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." Hinata climbed back onto his bike, placing his own grocery bag on one of the handlebars and balancing himself. "I thought you were actually nice. You're welcome, jerk." He spat, and sped off into the night.

Kageyama could only watch, still baffled at his own stupidity. It wasn't until Hinata was clear out of site that Kageyama fully comprehended what had just happened and hit himself on the head. FUCK.

There was no point in going after him, besides he was too far gone for Kageyama to even find him. The raven haired boy sighed and started again on his way back home, definitely not in any mood to bake a cake. 

\---------

Later, after sticking the cake in the oven, Kageyama sat on the couch in his living room and stared at the wall. That's all he could do. Just stare because if he didn't busy himself with something, anything, he was going to be reminded of the absolute disaster that was his encounter with possibly the only person who made him truly happy outside of his family and volleyball. He rubbed his temple and groaned.

I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot. 

His phone buzzed and although reluctantly, he peeked over through his fingers at the device lying on the armrest of the couch. It was a Twitter notification. Specifically a new tweet alert from another user. From Hinata.

‘just had such an unpleasant experience getting milk （；¬＿¬)'

Although that tweet wasn't specifically directed at anyone, Kageyama knew it was about him. He scrolled through the list of replies, only skimming a few. 

‘What happened?'  
‘omg'  
‘WHAT HAPPENED I WILL FIGHT"

He locked his phone again and tossed it to the other side of the couch and flopped onto his back. 

I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. 

The black haired teen finally approached his situation head on and replayed the event in his head. He went out to get milk, he stopped at a coffee shop for hot chocolate, he saw his actual idol at said coffee shop, managed to make a complete fool of himself in front of him and was even somehow able to piss him off all in one go. Nice one, Tobio. 

Alright, next step: how was he going to apologize? Was he even able to? Meeting someone like Hinata was almost a once in a lifetime opportunity, and Kageyama let it go with one sentence. So...now what? Maybe he could still do it. Just…

An idea hit him. 

He scrambled to pick up his smartphone and quickly navigated his way to Hinata's account and started typing a new tweet mentioning him. He may not see it through all of the tweets he probably receives every day, but it was worth a shot. He had to do something. Anything to at least get this crushing feeling of guilt out of his chest. 

‘@shouyouwhatigot hey milk buddy this is Kageyama. If you see this I need to talk to you. dm me?'

It was simple enough. He didn't want to make it too obvious that he was the one who caused the prior tweet. But he needed some way of letting Hinata know it was him. He could only imagine the backlash that would have occurred if he outright apologized. 

After a few minutes of Kageyama sitting in silence, staring at the wooden clock that was hung on the wall across from his seated position for what seemed like hours, his phone buzzed and a Twitter notification popped up. It was a direct message.

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘you wanted to talk?'

Kageyama immediately typed out a reply and hit send.

@volleytobio: ‘yes...I wanted to apologize about what happened today.'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘...'

@volleytobio: ‘I don't know what came over me when i said what i said and i'm sorry I offended you. I was being...stupid.'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘geez you sure were bakageyama (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و'

@volleytobio: ‘HUH?? WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID DUMBASS??'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘BLEH YOU JUST APOLOGIZED FOR BEING RUDE LIKE THIS AND HERE YOU ARE AGAIN I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS'

@volleyltobio: ‘...sorry...again'

@shouyouwhatigot: 'that's more like it :)'

Kageyama chuckled at his screen. This was so stupid. They were fighting over useless things, yet it was somehow so normal. It almost seemed like the two had already known each other for a long time. It didn't feel like a celebrity and his fan, it felt more like two best friends going at it and being playful. 

Kageyama reflected on their conversation. This apology was a mess. He had to make it up somehow. 

@volleytobio: ‘hey would it be okay if I made it up to you? For you know, making you angry and all'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘hmmmmm'

@shouyouwhatigot: 'yeah I guess so'

@volleytobio: ‘how can I do that then?

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘ahhhhhhh'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘oh! there is an ice cream parlor near that convenience store from earlier. take me there and buy me an ice cream cone!'

@volleytobio: ‘is that all?'

@shouyouwhatigot: 'yeah, geez I'm not gonna make you take me all over town. Then it'd kind of feel like a date ahaha'

Kageyama's heart skipped a beat at the message. A thousand things ran through Kageyama's head at the word date. It would feel like a date? He pondered the idea. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't entirely hate the idea, but this was for Hinata. It was Hinata's choice and not his. He had no say in it. 

@volleytobio: ‘ok sounds good. Is noon tomorrow in front of the parlor fine?'

@shouyouwhatigot: ‘yeah! I'll see you then kageyama :D'

@volleytobio: ‘yeah'

Their conversation ended there and Kageyama once again felt a giddy smile creeping up on his face. He locked his phone and lay back down on the couch. Tomorrow at noon. The time replayed in his head. He was going to meet Hinata tomorrow at noon in front of the ice cream parlor. With Hinata. At noon. With Hinata.

His favorite youtuber. 

Hinata.

His favorite social icon.

Hinata. 

The guy that Kageyama had an inevitable minor (possibly major) crush on. 

...

Don't screw this one up, Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first kagehina and my first haikyuu fic so bear with me haha
> 
> anyways if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know or comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> bless your soul for reading! 
> 
> \---
> 
> alternative thing for hinata to say to kageyama: "don't touch me i'm famous." - yaneki


End file.
